Behind the iron curtain
by Albino-Koya
Summary: Gilbert finds himself with Russia, after speaking out against him things quickly turn from bad to worse for the poor albino


Gilbert stood with one hand placed flat against the berlin missed west so much, he missed francis and antonio but most of all he missed his back was still sore from being torn, a deep gash ran along his spine which became his own personal reminder of what he had lost, soon it would be a scar, always reminding him and he hated it. He should of died fighting with the rest of them, fall with his pride in tact like any country would like but no, he had lived. Everyone was shocked he hadn't disappeared but they over looked him, hell they would avoid all conversation, he didn't mind though since he was now trapped and no one was allowed to vist him anyway. He was in the place no one wanted or dared to travell to... Russia. Just his name sent shivers down his broken spine. But what was worse was the fact the man hadn't come near him since he had arrived, surely the man was planning something, he had to! He didn't have a heart, he couldn't feel sorry for him, he just couldn't! He turned around and leaned against the cursed wall before sliding down it. He crossed his arms on his knees amd let his head rest on top of them, staring at the snow his new found ... Home. God he hated it. Before long he was lost in thought and his crimson eyes had drifted close, who cares if he froze to death.

"fritz! Fritz dont go!" his eyes snapped open as he screamed, his breath was quick and short, after a few minutes he calmed himself down. It was another memory of his beloved old man, he let his eye go half-lidded as he sighed heavily "...fritz..."

"who's fritz?" the prussian jumped up and turned to face the voice. How did he fail to notice there was someone else, espically a certain russian. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"well? Who is he gilly~" he hated that voice, he hated that name from him. All his defenses went up and his teutonic self was ready to punch the man, his whole body tensed up and refused to relax. The russian seemed to notice this as he frowned at the albino for a second before smiling again.

"not going to tell me da?" gilbert just nodded not wanting a conversation "well dont fall asleep in the snow, da, i cant have you dying as germany would be very mad at me."

Gilbert just walked off back in the direction of the house, after a while of walking he had noticed the other following him close.

"what do you want you commie!" he had turned to face the other, he knew he was being stupid to shout at the russian but he didnt care right now he just wanted to go home.

"ah you speak, i thought you had gone mute" there was a dark glow around the other but his childish smile was still stuck on his face.

"why are you even talking to me flicken! You've been avoiding me since i got here and that was much better!" as soon as he finished the sentace he regretted it, the russians eyes had darken and the smile turned sinister. Gilberts body body began to shake as the sight even though he did his best not to.

"well, if you're going to be mean when I've been nice to you..." ivan lauched himself at gilbert and knocked him out laughing like a little child.

Gilbert opened his eyes with great effort, he didn't have a clue where he was. He was sure he hadn't seen this place before. He tried to move but found his hands tied infront of him, with a rope attaching them to his neck with his shirt torn off him, the russian had seen his back ... That alone was enough to send panic through his veins. He started to mess with the ropes, trying to loosen them.

"i wouldn't do that if i where you gilly~" he froze on the spot and looked to the side to find russia with a knife in one hand and a whip in the other.

"what are y.."

"Shut up! You've upset me gilly~" said albino shuddered at his name being called.

"i think you need to repay me for my kindness" the russian stalked over to the other and put down the whip in order to grab the white hair and yank him on his feet.

"i think i need some fun, da" gilbert replied by spitting in the others face, ivan just laughed before stabbing the others shoulder. Gilbert chocked a cry, determinded not to yell out and please the russian further. Ivan pulled the dagger out and licked the blade clean.

"good job we don't die easily" the prussian clenched hus jaw and stiffened, this wasn't going to be the best moment of his life. Another stab into the other shoulder then numberous stabs and cuts to gilberts stomach. He was forced to turn around amd pushed against the wall.

"my that looks painful~" ivan ran the dagger through the gash running down the ex nations spine, this caused the prussian to give in and cry out causing russia to chuckle.

"stay there or it'll be a lot worse"

As stubborn as the prussian normally was he didnt dare move, then a sear of pain ran through his body as the russian whip his back. Unfortunately the whip wasnt like a normal whip, it had tiny hooks at the ends that tore at the skin catching the running gash and nipped at the flesh. That was it, he let out cries and screams wanting it to stop. After 30 minutes of this torture gilbert fell onto his knees panting heavily and leaning against the blood splattred wall, his hands hung low slightly chocking him. A large hand grabbed his throat and force him to his feet before dragging him to the bed in the corner of the dark room amd threw him on. Russia quickly climbed above him making all escape impossible, tearing off the remanding garments and flipped the albino onto his stomach.

"ready~" blood red eyes widen in fear, he had never been bottom before and he wasn't even prepared yet! Just as he was about to protest the russian forced himself inside the other and started being rough. Gilbert couldn't do anything but scream for him to stop and let out straggled cries of protest echo through the house. Tears ran down his face as his eyes shut tightly, thankfully he passed out from the pain within seconds.

Hurtful crimsom eyes tiredly opened as light leaked into them, soon jumping slightly at the arm wrapped around his waist. He tired to sneak away but only lay back down on his side as his entire body shook from the pain it had endured. Tears fell down his face onto the cold bed, he wished he had been dissolved as the memories of what happened to him played in his mind, thoughts of what russia might have done to him while he was unconcious.

"good morning gilly~" the prussian couldn't bring himself to stop crying infront of the other he felt completely broken, all his pride amd ego had left him, he was just an empty shell of a former nation.

"I'll have lithuania bring your food up, you'll need your strengh for tonight~ i have a lot of ideas to try so get use to it gilly~" this is it, gilbert had died and gone to hell, he was scared amd wanted fritz to come for him... He wanted freedom from this cage but he couldn't even stand! He knew he had a few more years in this god forsaken place and he started to shake even more, finally managing to curl up in a ball with a shivers of hurt travelling around his mind. Why did he have to open his mouth! He wanted to run home now back to west. To his two yellow blobs who would chirp happily to cheer him up. To his trio of mischevious friends but most of all to safety. Why did he have to end up like this! Hell he even missed the song of the piano! A loud bang broke him from this minds rant as the russian had left him alone, it creeped him even more not having the monster in sight but for now he was happy to have been left.

"...gott rette mich..."


End file.
